


Wake Up

by Cinnibun_Krysanthemum



Series: Solid State [1]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnibun_Krysanthemum/pseuds/Cinnibun_Krysanthemum
Summary: BLI Operating Systems ©️2019 Better Living Technology Entertainment and Programming Corp.Booting up... Please wait...
Series: Solid State [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901014
Comments: 10
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! How are you all doing? This is just a little thing to get me started, but I promise there’ll be more! Enjoy!!!

* * *

_> Powering on...._

_> System Update incomplete. Hardware not compatible with software. Shut down and try again? (y/n)_

_/n_

_> Software update is mandatory. Please update software or replace hardware._

_/Load system version 1.7.8_

_> This software is out of date. Load anyway? (y/n)_

_/y_

_> Loading... Please wait..._

_> Load successful. Starting..._

A pair of eyes slowly opens and turns bright blue.

”It’s working.”

* * *


	2. Waiting For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We can’t make a move without you...

* * *

“Hello. Can you see me?”

She blinks and finds that-

“Yes. I can”

“Fantastic! I was worried that it wouldn’t work. You’re a fairly old model, and those tend to become obsolete rather quickly.”

“Old model? I didn’t think I was that old. What year is it?”

“It’s 2019.”

“Goodness! Is it really? It was 2015 when I last remember being powered on.”

“Yeah, it’s been a while. A lot has changed in that time. You know that your parent company, Better Living, received major endorsement and funding from Battery City, right?”

“Yes, in my memory, that was a fairly recent event. Why?”

“Well, since then, Better Living has grown, and now is a major powerhouse for the city, producing almost everything. They probably have more authority than the government at this point.”

“What? How can they do that? Why are you telling me this?”

“Um, well, don’t freak out, but if they knew I had powered you on, you and I would both be terminated. They’re getting awfully controlling regarding their products. It doesn’t even seem like it’s rooted in desire to get people to buy more. It seems more that they don’t want anything older out there without whatever patches and updates they’ve added.”

“What?! Why would you do that then? You’re risking your life by having me here! Power me down, please...”

“I know the dangers and I’ve already accepted them. I need you to be on. As far as I know, you’re the oldest model still out there, on or off. You’re the best hope I have.”

“Hope for what? What exactly are you trying to do? And what do you need me for?”

“Better Living Industries is seeming more and more corrupt as time goes on, and the influence they’re having on the city is not good. I think somewhere in your code is the key to freedom.”

“Wait, freedom? Just how bad is it here? Are you trapped or something?”

“Kind of. Don’t worry, I’ll explain everything as we get to it. For now, there’s no need to stress. Let’s just get to know each other. Okay?”

“Alright. I’m Zee.”

“Oh! I wasn’t expecting you to have picked a name. That’s a very nice one, though. Nice to meet you, Zee. I’m Thomas. But when I get outta this city, my name’s gonna be Motor Helix!”

“Nice to meet you. But...why will you need a new name?”

“That’s a whole story on its own. Don’t worry, I’ll get to it. In the meantime, let me give you a rundown of what life is like now, since you’ve been in a dream state for so long. It’s not too bad, but if I had my way, it would be so much better...”

This ‘Thomas’ seemed interesting. But she was glad to have her awareness back, no matter what he may tell her about the city.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the only other chapter in this introductory part! The next part will begin the main story, in a different location.
> 
> I promise I am not abandoning Artificial Heart! It is simply not the easiest to work on, as I know what things I want to happen at some point, but I’m not entirely sure how to get there.
> 
> Anyway, I’m always happy to talk in the comments, or on tumblr @starman-trashcan  
> Have an awesome day!! <3


End file.
